


Drugged

by readinggirl1989



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readinggirl1989/pseuds/readinggirl1989
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve gets drugged. Danny takes care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> H50 does not belong to me, etc...

The sun was lighting Danny's face with a rosy golden halo as it set in the distance. The effect was an angelic glow, distractingly shining his blond hair, that was off-set by the ranting that Steve was valiantly trying to pay attention to while chasing the suspects.

“...all your fault.” Danny muttered before asking, “Are you even listening to me?”

“Did you know you have shiny hair Danno? Steve asked with a grin, reaching out to touch it.

Danny slapped his hand away exclaiming, “Eyes on the road! Are you trying to kill me?!” He waited until Steve was once again paying attention what they were doing addressing Steve's question, “Yes I have shiny hair. It's blond and it's healthy. It's supposed to shine. Why are we talking about this? What's wrong with you?” Danny squinted at Steve suspiciously. “Normally you would have rear-ended their car by now or shot them or...or...or something!”

“Why are we chasing them? This is fun.” Steve ran off on a tangent, “Let's go swimming!”

“OK. Something is seriously wrong with you. I want you to pull over McGarrett. Now!” Danny stated with worry in his eyes. Pulling out his cell phone, Danny called Chin, telling him to have HPD grab the suspects, that he was taking McGarrett to the hospital.

“Alright Super Seal, switch seats with me.” Danny asked calmly.

“No! I like driving.” Steve proclaimed, his grin turning into a pout.

Danny looked thoughtfully at Steve before responding, “If you're a good boy I'll give you a treat after we get back to your house.”

“What kind of treat?” Steve asked with a mulish tone.

“How about you pick, okay buddy?” Danny asked trying to get him to cooperate. 

Steve's face lit up, “Anything I want?”

“Anything. Within reason.” Danny agreed.

Steve was up and out of the car before Danny even finished his sentence.

***

Danny pulled up in front of the ER and got out of the car, motioning for Steve to follow. As he headed towards the door, he realized that Steve wasn't with him. Turning around, he saw that Steve was staring at his hand as he moved it back and forth in front of his face, still in front of the car. Danny walked back over, grabbed Steve's hand and pulled him through the hospital doors. He walked them up to the nearest nurse and asked her to check McGarrett out. 

“Please have a seat and fill out this form.” the nurse stated flatly, waving at the half-full waiting room.

“I don't have time for that. Something is very wrong with my partner.” Danny said through gritted teeth, gesturing at Steve with his free hand.

“No blood. No emergency. Fill out the form.” the nurse said, this time with a little more force. 

“This is Commander Steve McGarrett, leader of the Five-0 task force. You will get me a doctor immediately... or I'll call the governor. Did you hear me? Do it now!” Danny demanded, glaring at the nurse.

“Follow me. You can wait in Exam Room 3 while I find you and your partner a doctor.” sneered the nurse.

***

A tall dark man in a white coat entered the room smiling, “I'm Doctor Dixon. Now, what seems to be the problem?” he asked as he sat on the stool in the corner, rolling over to Steve and Danny.

Danny looked over at Steve before answering, “He's been acting really weird for the past hour or so. More like a five year old than his normal Army self.”

“Navy Danno. Not the Army.” Steve pouted, mad that Danny got it wrong, again.

Danny gestured wildly at Steve, “See! That's just wrong, McGarrett doesn't pout. He's too busy blowing shit up. And he can't focus. He keeps jumping topics with every sentence. Oh, and I caught him staring at his hand earlier, all mesmerized. Fix him!”

“Ok then, Steve. How are you feeling?” asked Doctor Dixon as he shined a light in Steve's eyes.

“I'm fine. Can I go home now?” Steve whined in response.

“Maybe after a couple of tests. OK?” Doctor Dixon asked patiently, signaling for a nurse to come in. “This nice lady is going to draw some blood so I can run some tests. Alright?” Steve looked at Danny before nodding.

“Hi! I'm Betty. You two are such a cute couple. Not to worry, Doctor Dixon's the best. He's super nice! He'll get you all fixed up in no time.” Betty chatted on and on, oblivious to Danny's shocked expression, as she drew Steve's blood. “There. All done. You were such a good patient, you deserve a lollipop. Here you go.” She handed Steve a red sucker. “Doctor Dixon will be back soon with the results. Have a good day now.” She left all smiles.

Steve unwrapped his lollipop, sticking it in his mouth and twirled it around. He moved it in and out of his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. His mouth and tongue turning redder with each suck. Danny stared absent-mindedly at Steve's mouth and it's movements, his pants stirring at the sight. He shook his head, his face turning red, as the doctor knocked on the door, announcing his arrival.

“I have the test results. You were definitely right. There's a foreign substance in his blood stream. A drug most commonly used by rapists. It makes their victims trusting and carefree. It also increases a person's libido. It was most likely slipped into something he ate or drank shortly before the symptoms occurred. The good news is that all you have to do is wait. It should work its way out of his system sometime in the next twenty-four hours. Maybe a little longer, it looks like he got a larger dose than normal, which explains his behavior. As it works its way out of his system the drug's effects will lessen, leading to more expected behavior. Someone will need to stay with him to make sure nothing goes wrong, don't worry there's very little chance of that, it's just in case. Any questions?” Doctor Dixon explained.

“You're sure there won't be any side effects? Nothing I need to worry about? He won't keel over and die or something, right?” Danny asked worriedly.

“No, no. He's going to be fine. It's just going to take some time. It should be interesting for you. Judging from his current state, he's going to be very honest with you.” smiled Doctor Dixon “It could be good for your relationship. Make sure you sign out at the nurse's station.” and walked away.

“Why does everyone think we're dating?” asked an exasperated Danny. “Come on Super Seal. Let's go home.”


	2. Chapter 2

Danny sighed as they, finally, pulled up to McGarrett's house. Steve had calmed down quite a bit since they left the hospital; he had no problem getting him in the house. However, once inside Steve blocked Danny's path, putting one arm on each side of him and leaning against the door. 

“What are you doing Super Seal? Let's go into the living room, okay?” Danny said, trying to get past Steve's arms. “We're going to watch a movie.”

“I was good. I want my treat.” Steve said, smiling lasciviously. “You promised. Anything I want.”

“Well, what do you want? Dinner? Or maybe a rocket launcher?” laughed Danny.

Steve leaned down and captured Danny's mouth, swallowing his laughter. He nibbled Danny's lower lip before plunging his tongue in, plundering Danny's mouth. Danny was caught completely off guard by Steve's oral assault. He paused before responding instinctively. He fought back, pushing his tongue into Steve's mouth, taking over the kiss, Danny's hands wandered, of their own accord, down Steve's body prompting Steve to move his hands from the door to Danny's muscular frame. They continued for several minutes before pulling back simultaneously, panting with desire. Danny's eyes were wide from the shock of what just occurred while Steve just stared at him, smiling. “Thanks for the treat Danno.”

*** 

They ended up sitting in the living room watching television, well, Steve watched television. Danny was too busy thinking about what had just happened. After a few moments, Danny's face cleared and he nodded to himself before turning towards Steve.

“Hey McGarrett, are we at the truth telling portion of the evening yet?” Danny questioned.

Steve didn't look away from the cartoons on the screen, “How would I know? You haven't asked me anything.”

“Fair point. Fair point.” Danny allowed. “OK, what's your favorite food?”

Steve scrunched his face in thought, “Vegetable lasagna. My mom used to make it whenever she was feeling really happy. She'd hum and dance around the kitchen while she cooked.” Steve looked so sad. “I haven't had it since she died.”

Danny was worried that Steve might cry so he moved over to him and threw his arms around the SEAL, whispering, “It's okay Steve. You don't have to talk about her if you don't want to. But I want you to know that I'll always be here for you. OK?” Danny moved to accommodate Steve's arms as he returned the hug. 

“Can we go swimming now?” Steve asked a few minutes later.

Danny laughed and replied, “Sure buddy, but, don't go too deep. You may be a SEAL but you are in no position to rescue yourself and I’m not going in the water.”

As they made their way out the back door and onto Steve's private beach, Steve asked, “Why won't you swim with me?”

“I don't have suit with me. And I am not going swimming in my clothes. This is proper work attire. I will not ruin it with salt water. OK? OK.” Danny answered as he gestured at his tie.

Steve responded by grabbing Danny's shirt and ripping it open, spraying buttons everywhere. As Danny sputtered, Steve went for his belt and threw it in the direction of the porch. Steve had Danny's pants half undone when Danny grabbed his hands and asked, “What the hell are you doing?!”

“Taking off your clothes!” Steve replied with a grin, moving away and starting on his own clothing. Danny stared flabbergasted at Steve until his shirt landed on his face, covering the view. He reached up and pulled it down, dropping Steve's shirt onto the sand below, “Why?”

“So we can swim.” Steve stated matter-of-factly. “You don't have a suit so we'll go without.” 

“No. Just no. This is a beach. There could be people around.” Danny mini-ranted, hands gesturing wildly.

Steve just sat and proceeded to take his boots off, “It's my beach Danno. Besides it's too late for anyone else to be out.” He stood and shucked his pants. Danny couldn't help it, he looked at Steve, standing there in all his glory. He was magnificent; well-muscled, tall, tan, and hung like a horse. Steve walked up to Danny and kneeled, causing Danny's heart to start pounding, before tugging off his shoes. Steve then grabbed Danny's pants and underwear, simultaneously, and gently slid them down. Danny blushed as his half-hard cock brushed Steve's face, stiffening. But, Steve just stood up and seized Danny's hand, pulling him into the warm ocean water.

“Isn't this great?” Steve asked as he floated around Danny.

“Sure. It's not at all weird that my very male boss and I are naked, together, in the ocean after he got drugged and we made out. And now I can't stop thinking about about him when I’ve never before been interested in a guy. If you ignore all that, then yes, it's kind of great.” Danny replied, arms waving around as he tended to do, ignoring the fact that he kept touching, almost caressing, Steve with his gesturing. “Why did you kiss me?” Danny asked, almost as an afterthought.

“I like you.” Steve replied simply. Coming to a rest in front of Danny, he stood up, water flowing down his torso. “Don't you like me?”

“Well, yes, apparently. I mean, wait. How long have you liked me?” Danny was curious, wondering if this was the drug or if it was just letting him reveal himself.

“Since I met you. You were really sexy, pointing that gun at me. And you're so kind and funny and a great father.” Steve looked at Danny earnestly, “You're the best person I've ever met.” Steve moved forwards, coming closer to Danny, their thighs touching. “I love you.” Steve leaned down and kissed Danny, gently this time before deepening the kiss, pouring his heart into the touching of their lips. Danny pressed his length against Steve's, grinding them together.

Danny suddenly pulled back, out of breath, “We shouldn't be doing this. You're not yourself right now.” Danny looked at Steve, his hair mussed, his lips swollen, and sighed. “We'll talk about this tomorrow. Hopefully the drugs will wear off while we're sleeping.”


	3. Chapter 3

Danny came awake slowly, wondering about the warm weight wrapped around him before remembering the previous evening's events. Someone had drugged Steve. Steve had kissed him. Steve had dragged Danny into bed with him, refusing to let go, they must have fallen asleep. Danny blinked against the bright sunlight, letting his eyes adjust, before glancing at the clock sleepily. Then he looked again, unable to believe it. They had slept until noon. Noon! Danny almost never slept later than nine and he didn't think Steve knew how to sleep past six.

Danny tried to sit up but Steve's arm tightened around him, pulling him closer. He could feel every inch of Steve's morning wood, firmly wedged between them, poking into Danny's ass. Danny tried to wiggle away but Steve didn't stir, he just got harder. He tried again to sit up but Steve just wasn't allowing it. Finally, Danny just decided to wait, Steve would have to wake up soon. Right? Of course he would, it was already so late, a little longer couldn't hurt. Without thinking, Danny relaxed into Steve, putting his arm over his and linking their hands. He drifted back to sleep, feeling content.

A little while later, Danny woke to the feeling of a chill on his back as Steve got out of bed, “Where you going?” he asked sleepily. “Just to the bathroom. Go back to sleep.” Steve replied, swiping a hand over his hair, as he walked across to the adjoining bathroom. Danny sat up, adjusting his boxers, his bladder urgently demanding relief. He hurried to the bathroom, entering just as Steve was getting in the shower. After finishing his business, Danny asked, “How're you feeling this morning McGarrett? Do you remember what happened?” sitting on the now closed toilet lid. “I feel like I went on a bender last night. And yes I remember.” Steve said, “We should probably talk about that. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable with me. I had no intention of ever acting on my attraction for you. And I'll understand if you want to report me for sexual harassment.”

Danny was silent for a moment before responding, “You were drugged Super Seal. It's not your fault.” He blushed before continuing at a whisper, “Besides I kind of liked it.” Steve dropped the soap in surprise before grinning widely. Poking his head out of the curtain, Steve asked, “Want to go out tonight Danno? My treat?” as he turned off the water. “Sure McGarrett. But make sure you actually bring your wallet this time.” Danny responded easily. Steve whipped the curtain to the side, standing there dripping wet. Danny stared at Steve's cock, watching it twitch and rise to attention, rubbing against Danny's face as it grew to full mast. Danny was stunned, only yesterday had he realized that he might be into guys and today he was calmly stroking dick with his eyes, and face. Danny started when he realized Steve was calling his name, “Danny. Danny!” he smirked as he asked, “Hey, would you hand me my towel?” Danny jumped away, looking around quickly before spotting it on the counter next to the toilet. He threw it at Steve and hurried back into the bedroom, ignoring Steve's laughter at his preoccupation with Naked Steve.

Danny pulled on a pair of Steve's sweatpants and a Navy shirt before calling Chin for a status report. He had just finished when Steve came out of the bathroom in his towel. “What'd they find out?” Steve asked as he got dressed. Danny kept his eyes on the bed as he replied, “Two punks paid the bartender to spike your drink when they realized you were a cop. They thought you were there for them. It's fine though. Everyone's in custody and we have a week downtime. Governor's orders.” Looking at Danny, Steve smiled, “It's safe now. I'm all covered up.”


	4. Chapter 4

Danny paced nervously in front of his door, waiting for Steve to pick him up for their date. He was going on a date with Commander Steve McGarrett. His very male supervisor, and friend. And he didn't know what to wear. Hopefully, his work clothes would be okay, he had left off the tie, remembering that McGarrett didn't like it. He was just about to go change again when he heard the truck pull up. He checked his hair in the mirror, deemed it perfect, and ran to get the door.

Steve leaned in and kissed Danny swiftly on the cheek while Danny eyed Steve appreciatively, he had dressed up, slacks and a dress shirt even a … “Are you wearing a tie?” Danny asked unable to keep the surprise out of his voice. “Yes. Just for you.” Steve said as he put his hand on the small of Danny's waist and guided him to the truck, opening the door for him, “I think you'll like where we're going Danno.” 

The ride was quiet but not uncomfortably so. Danny was thinking about Steve and this very sudden turn in their relationship. He was coming to the realization that it had always been there he just hadn't been aware of just what it was. Love. He loved McGarrett. Steve. He had for awhile. It had just snuck up on him, hiding in the shadows until a kiss made him rethink everything he thought he knew. Danny had an epiphany. And he wasn't going to wait to share it. “Steve. Pull over please.” Danny asked reasonably. Steve frowned, “We could miss our reservations, besides, we're in the middle of nowhere Danny.” “It's very important. I promise.” Danny replied as Steve pulled the truck over to the side of the road.

Once Steve had turned off the truck Danny leaned over and attacked Steve's mouth with his own. His hands wandered over Steve's chest, caressing him before he grabbed the tie and pulled him closer. Danny moved his mouth down to Steve's neck and nibbled as they panted from the intensity of their passion. Steve gasped out, “What was that for?” Danny sat up and said, “I realized I love you too. Now take me home.”

*** 

I was thinking about writing a sequel. Maybe their first time? Or telling Grace and/or the team? I don't know yet. I may just do both. Let me know what you think.


End file.
